The Tale of Two Sisters
by rascal flatts fan
Summary: CJ and Amanda Sparkin wake up late on the day of their pokemon selection, resulting the the meeting of the trio. Does Ash like one of them? Does GARY like one of them? Does Brock like them? We all know he does!


Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon, though Meaghan owns four of the DVDs, but that doesn't count, really.

News Flash: This is co-written. My lil sis, Meaghan, is writing this with me. So yeah, be nice!

Character Profiles:

Name: Amanda Haylee Sparkin

Age: 13

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 87 lbs.

Hair Color: Deep purple

Eye Color: Navy Blue

Likes: Pokemon (no duh!), clothes, boys, shopping, cooking, shopping, music, shopping, and books.

Dislikes: Discomfort, her mom (for making her go on her journey with her sister), fish, and people who are bossy.

Pet Peeves: Messiness

Birth date: May 13, 1993

Name: Courtney Jay Sparkin (CJ)

Age: 11

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 64 lbs.

Hair Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Light blue

Likes: Pokemon, sports, camping, outdoors, gym battles, Gatorade, and books.

Dislikes: Her mom (for making her go on her journey with her older sister), her alarm clock, and obnoxious people.

Pet Peeve: Her sister painting her nails.

Birth date: April 7, 1995

CJ's POV

I hopped out of bed at 7:20 on my birthday, also known as my 11th birthday, the day I was to set out to become the best pokemon trainer. I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, very excited for the rest of the day. 'I wonder what kind of pokemon I'll get first?' Then I realized something. "Aw darn!" I shouted. I was a full 20 minutes late to get to Professor Oak's lab. I wasn't gonna get my pokemon! I quickly spit out the remainder of my toothpaste and ran to wake up my sister, Amanda. "Mandy, wake up!" I yelled in her ear, shaking her so she would wake. "Okay! I'm leaving you here!" I shouted even louder.

I ran out of our house, still in my pajamas, and went to Professor Oak's lab. I got there quickly, as I was in very good shape from tennis, and pulled the door open. "Am I late?" I puffed, tired from all that sprinting.

"Not too late, Courtney."

"Professor, please call my CJ," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Very well, CJ. Today you will…where's your older sister?"

"I'm here!" Amanda exclaimed from the door. Good, she had arrived only a little late. "Sorry, sir, somebody," she looked pointedly at me. "decided not to try very hard to wake me up!"

"It's quite all right, girls, now, getting to the subject of pokemon…"

"Yeah, when do we get ours?" I asked, not really being able to wait any longer. Professor chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Right now, dears, come on over here." Amanda and I moved toward the Professor, I was excited, but Amanda looked just plain tired.

"Here are your choices," he said, holding out two pokeballs.

"We only have two?" I asked. I sure did think that I would have at least four pokemon to choose from.

"Yes, well, all the other 11 year olds got the others."

"Okay, whatever." I said, sighing. Boo.

I handed one of the balls over to Amanda, who called out her pokemon, whatever it was, and I called out mine.

A chikorita came out, and I immediately fell in love with it. "I would definitely like this one, Professor Oak. If that's okay with Amanda…"

"I'm sure it's quite all right."

I turned around and saw Amanda cuddling a too-cute teddiursa. Well, there you go.

"I found mine!" Amanda said in that tone were you know she's found something she absolutely adores.

"Hi Professor Oak!" We heard a teenage guy's voice say. We turned around and saw not one, but three teenagers, two guys and a girl.

"Hello Ash! Misty! Brock! What are you doing here this fine morning?"

"Looking for pretty girls!" The tall one said, looking at my sister and me. Eww!

"Brock, shut up!" The girl said, pulling his ear.

"Actually, Professor, we're staying in Little Root for a while to rest up. Do you know any place we can stay?" My sister looked at me and I nodded. Mom would say yes. She loved having young trainers looking for a place to stay in our house.

"You can stay at our house," Amanda said.

"Oh, where are my manners! This is Amanda and her younger sister, Courtney."

"It's CJ, Professor Oak," I said in my calmest voice possible.

"Yes, well, that's CJ. She's just starting with her sister, whom has already gone through the Indigo League. She is thirteen."

"Would your mom really let us stay?" The short guy asked.

"Yes, she loves having trainers at our house. She thinks you guys are underfed. So if you do decide to come stay with us for a day or two, be prepared to be totally full." My sister explained to them while I nodded. It was true.

"That'd be awesome! Where's your home?" Ash asked.

"It's a very short distance, follow me!" I said.

"CJ, Amanda, wait! These are for you." The professor handed me a green pokedex and gave Amanda a lavender one. "To help you on your journey."

"Thank you so much!" We said at the same time.

"Best wishes!" He yelled after us.

Please review! Hope you liked it!

XoXoXo

Kat

Meaghan


End file.
